


Princess

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Series: So Much Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry's fluffy anniversary dinner, followed by a hot, steamy evening, and a twist at the end! DMHP, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> old work 
> 
> Warnings: fluff, smut, cross-dressing (minor), implied mpreg, semi-voyeurism
> 
> Note: This does not belong to the Collecting Kisses Universe, however, it does it in with its timeline. Regardless, Princess and Me Love will have their own series separate to Collecting Kisses ^^

My heartbeat-beat  
Climbs in sync with  
Captivate me as you  
Shed your skin

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath

"Happy Anniversary, love," Harry greeted Draco as soon as the other man walked into the kitchen. Draco raised a brow at the set-up on their dinner table, and then its partner joined when he realised that Harry was wearing an apron over  _extremely_ … _short_ … shorts and a tank top. Perhaps his brain had just short circuited, because Harry was laughing at his non-responsive boyfriend. "Dinner will be ready in a few. You go on upstairs and wash up, then I'll get changed."

Draco nodded mutely, hating himself for having to tear his eyes away from Harry's delectable, pert derrière in a desperate bid to imprint it on his mind before he went upstairs and _both_  of them got changed into something more appropriate. Draco made sure to have the quickest shower of his life and was downstairs and changed within seven minutes. Harry was just making his way up.

"Be a doll and pour the Chablis, Draco?" Harry requested as he sauntered his way up the stairs. Draco again found himself speechless. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that it was their anniversary (no he hadn't forgotten, as he patted the box that remained in his trouser pockets) that made Harry look so damn edible today.

Draco's eyes made quick appraisal of the dinner which Harry had lovingly prepared. So far, he could only see the entrée and his stomach suddenly growled with approval. A platter of oyster Rockefeller sat in the middle, with various condiments on the side that Draco loved. From the smell permeating the dining room from the kitchen, Harry had also prepared Draco's favourite dish, 'Chateaubriand with Portobello Mushrooms and Madeira Wine Jus'.

His heart had suddenly swelled in its chest cavity, with pride, with happiness, and an emotion he couldn't quite place, but he was sure, without a doubt, that it would drive him to one knee by the time the night was through. He carefully removed the bottle from where it was chilling and poured himself and Harry a generous helping of the brisk, fruity wine.

An arm went around his waist as he did so, and he felt Harry's forehead press against the small of his back. He adored Harry, and the way they fit together so snugly, so  _right_. Draco placed the Chablis back in the wine chiller and let Harry hold him for a moment before he raised the hand that was pressed against his chest and kissed it gently.

"Harry... I—thank you. And Happy Anniversary," he said hoarsely, horrified at the way his voice suddenly decided to become husky. He cleared his throat by means of preamble and turned to gaze down upon his beloved. Harry stared up at him with eyes so trusting that it nearly made him weep. Those eyes that had seen so many horrors, so many betrayals, were always happy around Draco, and that fact alone was enough to bring him to his knees, in surrender to the only person he had ever loved more than himself.

"Shall we start?" Harry tilted his head to the side adorably, and Draco couldn't help but kiss those full lips. Harry laughed again and pulled away from his boyfriend before more could occur. "Don't want the food to go cold," Harry teased.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Draco reminded him and Harry shrugged.

"I like to cook things the Muggle way. Wouldn't you agree that I've put more effort into it, then?" Harry smiled as he ducked his head to hide the steady suffusion of pink on his cheeks. Draco couldn't help himself, yet again. He grasped Harry's head between his hands and raised them to his face, peppering tickling kisses on Harry's forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips, unable to stop because Harry drove him absolutely in _sane_. "Or maybe –  _kiss_  – you –  _kiss_  – mean using spells –  _moan_  – to keep the food – _suck_  – waaaarmmm _ohh_..."

Draco pulled away this time, hands fisted lightly in Harry's hair, their forehead's pressed together. "You're being really cute right now, Harry."

The younger wizard stared hazily at his boyfriend, cross-eyed in an attempt to see him up close. "Food..." he panted, and Draco nodded, wishing he didn't have to move away, but reluctantly, he did. They sat themselves down on opposite sides of the table. Harry served Draco first, before serving himself. Almost as a comfort, Harry stroked Draco's calf with his bare foot, without even realising what he was doing. After many dates and dinners, the act had become natural to them both.

Draco used his oyster fork to scoop the tender meat from the shell, almost moaning himself when he tasted how delicious it was accompanied by the crisp, golden-breadcrumb coating. Harry had cooked it in a rich butter sauce topped with a layer of melted cheese and spinach, which accentuated the flavour. "You know, I never had a fondness for oysters as a child," Draco began, as he licked the tip of his fingers, watching with delight as Harry blushed again. "Father insisted on having it, and I could never stand it. Until I met you. This is brilliant, Harry, truly it is."

Harry ducked his head again, unable to stop the huge, goofy grin that spread across his face at his boyfriend's compliment. He secretly loved fishing compliments out of Draco, because like a certain Potion's Master, they were rarely given and very precious. But as soon as their relationship began, Draco showered only Harry with praise and it made the brunet want to preen himself with pride.

They ate their way though the entrée, after which, Harry banished the plates to the kitchen and levitated the main course onto the table. Not that he was, but even if Draco was full, he would have made stomach-space for  _this_  beauty of a dish. Harry had served the chateaubriand dish with two other side dishes – steamed asparagus with Hollandaise sauce, and twice baked potatoes with leeks and parmesan. They switched their drinks to a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, to match their meal.

Draco immediately tasted the chateaubriand and, if it was possible to have an explosion in one's pants from a single dish alone, this would be it. The robust flavour of the Portobello mushrooms, combined with the sweet Madeira wine rightfully complimented the succulent beef. He didn't know whether it was Harry's foot rubbing against his calf, or the dish, that turned him on.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Harry," Draco murmured as he cut more of the steak. Harry couldn't help but silently agreed. He had wanted tonight to be perfect. Last year's anniversary had almost ended in disaster, with the two coming out to _everybody_. The Daily Prophet had been on the story like a wolf to raw meat, ripping it to shreds. Draco and Harry had persevered, however, and were still going strong, if not stronger, a year later.

Draco noticed that Harry was avoiding the asparagus dish, not even bothering to add it to his plate. Despite Draco's strange fondness for the vegetable, Harry despised it, claiming it made his 'pee smell funny'. Draco mentally chuckled at the memory and promptly bit off the head of an asparagus stem. It was then that he realised that Harry was really pulling out all the stops, making tonight about Draco, about pleasing his older lover. He felt oddly warm at that notion, even warmer when Harry noticed his intent stare and murmured, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing," Draco went back to his meal, but not before noticing that Harry had tentatively helped himself to a bit of asparagus. The other man blinked in surprise, as if genuinely shocked it could actually taste good. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. Harry had been cooking for years, and could even make a career out of culinary pursuits, should he choose to do so.

The two made small talk throughout the course of their dinner, staying away from the deeper topics, both men wanting to keep the ambiance light-hearted and romantic. Harry sent the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and then brought out their dessert – tiramisu hearts. Draco grinned when Harry did so. It was the younger man's guilty pleasure and Draco knew there was no stopping him.

"Fit for a princess, isn't that right, baby?" Draco asked as Harry leaned over his shoulder to place a dessert plate in front of him. The blond turned his head and brushed his lips against Harry's neck by means of a thank you, loving the way his smaller lover trembled at the feel of it.

"Yes," Harry whispered, deftly pecked his boyfriend fondly before seating himself opposite the blond. For dessert and 'afters', Harry combined a crisp, sweet flute of Moscato with chocolate dipped strawberries. The lovers found themselves cuddling on the couch in front of a magically lit fireplace, Harry safely ensconced in Draco's embrace, cradling his champagne flute to his chest while Draco swirled his in his free hand.

They didn't say anything for more than ten minutes, pleasantly buzzed and more than content to just bask in the other's presence. Harry sensed and liked the sultry mood that was beginning to grow beneath their innocent anniversary celebration.

Without a word, Draco set aside his and Harry's drinks, then led his boyfriend into their bedroom. Not even a heartbeat later, Harry felt the fire that Draco had ignited in the pits of his stomach, and suddenly, the atmosphere had become charged with heady attraction, and  _want_  and heat. Draco knew that Harry had lovemaking on his agenda, but what Harry suggested next nearly floored him.

"I… I want to tape us… today," he mumbled demurely, shyly avoiding Draco's suddenly heated stare. He grew fearful when Draco didn't say anything for a long moment, but when he finally built the guts to look his lover in the eye, he realised that Draco was barely restraining himself from ravishing him on the spot. Harry knew his lover well enough, knew  _that look_  in Draco's eye that screamed 'I WANT TO  _FUCK_  YOU, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT  _NOW!_ '

"Anything you want, baby," Draco agreed, pleased when Harry's expression lightened up. The other male seemed to grow hesitant within the next moment, however. "What is it?"

"And… I also want to-" Harry cut himself off, unable to say the next words, because his earlier admission had been mortifying enough, and despite its positive reception, he wasn't sure if he himself could take his embarrassment any longer.

"Say it, Harry."

Harry mumbled something against Draco's chest, and Draco had to request a louder repetition. "I  _said_ , I kinda… want to… be treated like your princess…"

Draco was stunned silent.

Harry flushed an even deeper shade of red and began to pull away from the blond, but Draco held tight. "As if I don't treat you like a princess, already," Draco murmured, "but if you insist, baby, then of course I will."

The brunet recognised the teasing tone his boyfriend had taken on, and he smiled shyly, face tilted upwards for an expectant kiss. Draco planted him a chaste one, then quickly pulled away. "Where's your pretty dress and tiara, princess?"

Harry's jaw dropped, scandalised at the notion which he hadn't even considered. "W-what?"

"You said you wanted to be treated like a princess. If so, then I want to unwrap you properly," Draco smirked as he walked into their closet. It was magically charmed to be expandable, and Harry had to walk to the doorway to be able to hear his boyfriend as he became more distant. Draco was rummaging through the very back of the wardrobe and Harry couldn't help but be curious when Draco brought out a large box.

"Don't tell me you…"

"It was my mother's," Draco quickly replied, and seeing Harry's skeptical expression, he explained, "she… didn't count on me being gay, and so, wanted to pass on her wedding gown to her next daughter-in-law. I'm guessing that's you, then."

Harry's eyebrow rose at the insinuation, but made no comment as Draco removed the lid and revealed the mass of white silk within. Harry's eyes widened when he saw it, almost afraid to touch (and dirty) such a pure, white gown with his bare fingers. Nonetheless, he reverently stroked the smooth, cool material and met Draco's affectionate gaze with wonder.

"I can wear this?"

"If you'd like," Draco replied, beating down the urge to strip his boyfriend and take him in the middle of their closet floor. Harry scooped up the dress into his arms and held it against his body, cheeks going pink yet again.

"I- I'm not a girl, but I want to do this… for you," Harry gave Draco a fond smile, and this time, there wasn't anything shy about him, just Harry, and his infuriating ability to love someone so unconditionally that they couldn't help but give their heart, body and soul in return.

Harry scurried off behind a row of clothes and Draco chuckled at his attempt of maintaining a modicum of decency. It didn't matter anyway, because soon Harry would be flipping up those skirts to bare his arse to his lover of three years. The blond respectfully turned around to wait for Harry to reemerge. When he did, Draco's breath was suddenly caught in his throat.

He looked amazing. His toned, lithe body wrapped up in such a confection of a wedding dress, it would have made even his mother proud. Draco could see Harry's bare feet and noted his curled toes, something the boy did whenever he was nervous. He chuckled as Harry did a quick twirl where he stood. "How- how do I look?"

"Stunning," Draco answered sincerely, without missing a beat. He could feel his heart beat faster as Harry came closer, hands pressed against Draco's broad chest. He had an expectant look on his face yet again, and Draco's lips twisted into a lopsided smile as they met halfway. He felt Harry smile into the kiss in response, arms curving around the back of Draco's neck to gently stroke the soft hairs there. Draco growled in his throat, knowing that Harry loved to use his weak spot to his advantage.

The taste of Harry's mouth mirrored Draco's, soft and sweet. While Harry did enjoy a hard and fast reaming from time to time, he loved it when Draco worshiped him. The other man adored Harry, devoted his own body to pulling pleasured gasps and breathless moans, making it his life-mission for a night, or three.

"Where's your tiara, princess?" Draco breathed when they finally pulled their lips apart. Harry pouted adorably.

"Make me one, Draco," he bit his bottom lip, knowing how much it affected the ex-Slytherin. Draco couldn't help but comply, quickly transfiguring his mother's veil into a tiara. He would save  _that_  for the wedding night, certainly.

He passed the tiara to Harry, who adjusted it to sit atop his unruly mass of ebony hair. Draco smiled fondly to himself as he remembered that  _nothing_  could tame that mess. "Are you ready, princess? I'll go get the camera. You can say something to it before we begin."

Harry's face seemed to glow and he stuttered, "W-what do you mean, 'say something to it'? Like what?"

"Anything you like. Anything that comes out of your mouth is sexy, Harry. You make me so hard, I could pound nails."

Harry had to shove Draco away playfully to hide his face when he felt it was so hot, it could possibly explode. The older male chuckled to himself as he went to fetch a Wizarding video camera. It was charmed to float in mid-air, moving of its own accord under a Notice-Me-Not spell incase Harry got distracted and became too shy to function. When he returned to the bedroom, Harry was perched delicately on the edge of their king-sized, four-poster bed, thumbs twiddling nervously on his lap.

"Ready, baby?" Draco asked, wanting to reassure Harry who looked as if he was about to blush his way to death. Harry nodded and Draco tapped the camera with his wand to start it. Harry bit his lip, glancing down at his feet before looking back up at the lens through his fringe.

"Hi, I'm Harry, but you can call me Draco's Princess," he stated shyly, one hand coyly playing with his bottom lip. Draco tapped the camera again and it was immediately under the Notice-Me-Not spell. Draco approached his lover slowly, watching the way Harry's eyes seemed to darken with lust. Yes, Harry could be shy, growing up with such prudish Muggle sensibilities, but once he was in bed with Draco, he turned into a cock-hungry nymphomaniac.

They kissed, first a peck, then deeper, Draco's tongue forcing its way into Harry's mouth, taking his own pleasure out of Harry's whimpers and pleas for, "mmm… more." Draco's pants felt uncomfortably tight but he waited until Harry was flat on his back before he removed them.

"My princess, who do you belong to?"

"You, Draco, you," Harry's arms reached for the blond, who had successfully shucked off his shirt and boxers. Fully naked now, he covered Harry's body with his own, leaning down to brush butterfly kisses to Harry's face, neck and bare collarbone. He moved his kisses upwards, nipped an earlobe and then paid loving attention to Harry's cheeks, purposely missing his lips so that Harry could babble aimlessly, a litany of Draco's name, his ownership and claim, repeating over and over like a timeless mantra.

Draco turned them over so that he was on his back, leaning against the headboard so that he could fist his erection while Harry could only watch. "What do you want, princess?"

And  _fuck_ , that tiara made Harry look so damn cute when he tapped his chin in thought. "I want kisses. Lots of them. And hugs. Plenty of hugs. And cock. But only yours, because I do not wish for any other person but you, Draco."

He didn't know what to say to that, but beckoned Harry to him, crooking a finger at the dress-clad boy to shuffle forward on the bed so that he could put his mouth to a much better use. Draco moaned as Harry's pert tongue licked a firm line up the underside of his cock, suckling it like a baby would to a teat. Draco loved it when Harry sucked cock, because every time, it felt like Harry himself was receiving a treat.

He gently carded his hand through Harry's hair, whispering filthy things into the air between them as Harry happily slurped around the heavy member, his hands wrapped around Draco's lightly furred balls. Soon, it became too much and Draco had to pull Harry off his dick before he came too early. Not that it would matter, because Harry was so hot, and he was so hard, that he was sure his erection wouldn't go away for  _hours_  (and yes, Draco could proudly attest to the fact that this  _was_  possible for him).

Draco's cock popped out of Harry's mouth with a wet squelch and the brunet looked up at Draco expectantly again. Draco grinned as he obliged him, tasting his own pre-cum on Harry's swollen, well-fucked lips.

"Now what do you want, princess?" Draco questioned his lover, who immediately turned around to settle on his hands and knees.

"Prepare me, slave," Harry demanded with a playful tone, shaking his posterior so that the skirts swayed from side to side. Draco had to bite back a moan and slapped Harry's tantalising arse so that he would stop teasing him. The blond didn't know what to expect when he flipped up the white silk skirt to pull Harry's boxers down, but instead, he was met with lacy, pink lingerie which he was  _certain_  didn't come with the dress.

"Wow," he could only state as he saw his boyfriend's lacy-clad arse, hands stroking the full swell with awe. "You're so sexy, baby."

Harry flushed and bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes, "Hurry, Draco. Prepare me now so you can take me sooner. I want to be yours. Your princess. Your Harry."

Draco's voice became husky again, in that perfect way that made Harry shiver, as he said, "Very well," in a tone that seemed so final, as if he was claiming Harry with those very words. He slapped Harry's arse again, enjoying that cute squeak Harry made alongside the action. Harry squealed again when Draco slapped it a third time for good measure. "Ooohhhh, Draco!"

"Come on slut, face down, arse up," Harry obeyed, as he lowered his face to the mattress, his arse exposed in the air. Draco's hands were large and warm as they stroked Harry's arse, his thighs, moving down to his calves and ankles to shift his legs further apart. He then hooked his hands under inside Harry's panties and dragged them down and off his legs, stashing them under his pillow.

Harry's cock bobbed free now; Draco could see it between his lover's milky thighs. He wanted to touch it, to stroke Harry to completion, but not yet, not until he was in  _all_  ten inches deep, and three and a half inches wide.

"Look at you, you're so wet here, my princess," Draco hissed, one hand feathering across the length of Harry's cock, barely touching, and the other steadying Harry's bucking hip. "Should I let you come so soon, though, is the question? Decisions, decisions."

"Oh, please, Draco," Harry's face promptly buried itself into the sheets in an attempt to shut himself up. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn't want to end the night too quickly, not until Draco had given him a proper reaming.

Draco chuckled darkly as he Summoned his wand from the bedside table and murmured a lubricating charm, feeling his heart flutter at the sight of Harry suddenly stiffening at the uncomfortable wet feeling in a normally dry place. He sent it back over and glanced down to see that Harry was now squirming, clenching his arse cheeks because the slick feeling was now suddenly so  _good_.

Draco's hand fired off three slaps in quick succession, one after the other and Harry stilled. "Draaaacoooo, hurry up! Stop slapping me, or I'll cum!"

"I thought you wanted to cum?" Draco asked, using his thumb to scoop a little of the lubricant that Harry had pushed out of his arse during his squirming. Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder to see Draco quietly lathering his finger with the substance.

"Not until… not until you're in me, fucking me hard and deep. I don't want to cum without you. Not without my prince," Harry whispered, but it was loud enough for Draco to hear, and he growled as he pried Harry's arse cheeks apart and stuck his tongue into that puckered, pink hole. "Ooohh, aahh! Draco, D-draco, nyahhh…"

Harry could only moan louder and louder as Draco's tongue swathed through the flavourless lube, sucking on Harry's rim before driving his tongue back in. Harry's hips bucked and shook, but Draco's dry hand was gripping his hip so tightly, there was a good chance it would bruise later. Harry let out a high pitched whine as Draco's middle finger slipped in alongside his tongue, pushing it in and out in tandem with the moving muscle.

Harry rotated his hips in Draco's face, whimpering soft demands for Draco to eat him up and  _devour_  him without mercy. And Draco, he almost couldn't take it any longer. He  _needed_  to be in Harry before he exploded where he was.

The same heat Harry could feel earlier on was burning brightly now, and it had suffused through every artery in his body, spreading to his fingertips and toes, making him warm and tingly, and breathless, and heady, and oh God he could hardly think through the fog of pleasure, as Draco continued and… oohhh…

Draco's fingers had replaced his tongue completely, being able to reach further into Harry's tight, hot heat. They searched Harry for that little bundle of nerves that Draco loved to play with, to press against so that Harry would shriek in pleasure and tighten around him.

He loved the way that Harry's arsehole gripped his fingers, his cock, so lewdly, loved to watch as Harry sucked him in deeper. He pulled his fingers out and Harry keened the loss, especially when it wasn't immediately replaced.

"What do you want, my princess?"

Harry's brain had probably short circuited already, Draco thought to himself amusedly, watching as his lover writhed and panted and begged Draco to take him, claim him, thoroughly  _fuck_  him until the morning light.

"Would you like to ride me, my princess? I shall be your stallion, then, fair maiden," Draco teased as he turned them over again so that he was on his back, Harry sitting astride his stomach. Draco knew that Harry was magically powerful, because in the next instant, the pretty wedding dress had disappeared and all that was left was Harry's tiara perched atop his head. Draco, if possible, became even harder his lover's body was finally completely exposed to him. As much as he would have loved to remove the dress article by article of clothing, it was too fiddly and time consuming, and even if they  _did_  have enough time, Draco didn't think they could handle not being connected for much longer.

Harry leaned forward, his thighs on the outside of Draco's, chest flat against Draco's chest and lips met hungrily. Draco felt Harry's shaking hand guide him into that heat that he lived for, that tight, almost suffocating pressure that made Draco lose his breath as Harry sunk down, down, down, until Draco's heavy balls were pressed firmly against Harry's perineum.

"Ahh, Drake-Draco," Harry could only manage to pant out as he felt his lover's stiff, throbbing form impale itself into him. His body, well stretched and familiar with Draco's body, seemed to part for the blond, accepting the cock as it would food and water. He lay horizontal against Draco's body, face buried against the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco shifted slightly, rolling his hips and then driving his body up and  _in_ , and Harry's head suddenly jerked away from Draco's face to let out a loud, keen cry of pleasure, intermingled with sharp gasps and Draco's name.

Draco began to thrust hard and fast, allowing Harry to simply lay atop him and take it, take him in, take all of him, rapidly, deeply. Harry could only moan as he clung to Draco like a limpet, feeling that huge, hard cock tearing him in two, easily pistoning into his hungry, slutty hole.

They gasped and heaved and moaned together, Princess Harry and his Prince Draco, arms clutching each other in a tight embrace. Harry undulated his hips atop Draco, allowing gravity to do what Draco couldn't, pushing himself down while Draco pushed up. "I love you like this, princess. All hot, tight and wanting me, wanting my huge, hard cock in you, sucking me in like your filthy sluttish mouth. You love this, don't you, baby?"

"Nyeaaaah," Harry huffed, admiring the way Draco's flesh, like silk on steel, seemed to pierce right through him. Every time, no matter how often they did it, Harry always felt awed at the power in Draco, in the same way Draco was in awe of Harry.

"What else do you want, baby? Tell me what you need, princess."

"T-talk dirty, t-to me-yeah, yeah,  _yes_ , fuhuhuhuhuck me," Harry tried to say, as Draco began to pound into him harder, his words interrupted by the way his body was being forced up and down on Draco's cock.

"Filthy little princess, slutty little whore. You say I am the only man for you, but how can I believe that? You are so sexy, so beautiful, that you would bring any man to their knees, begging you to accept them as your lover," Harry moaned a feeble 'nooo', shaking his head as Draco growled into his ear. The next moment, however, Harry was no longer riding Draco's cock, but being forced into the mattress by the sheer strength of Draco moving above him now. "But you're mine, mine, and only mine!  _My_ filthy princess,  _my_ slutty whore!"

"Yes, yes," Harry shrieked, his muscles clenching sporadically around Draco in the tell-tale sign that he would be coming  _very_  soon. "More, more! Fuck me!"

"I ought to bend you in half and fuck you in two; you want that, my princess?"

Harry nodded weakly, his cock throbbing where it lay painfully hard against his abdomen. Draco proceeded to do just that; his strong hands grasped Harry's ankles and pushed them up so that Harry was balancing on the plane of his shoulders as Draco drilled into him, drove his stiff, aching cock into Harry's pulsing, wet arse, nailing his swollen prostate thrust after thrust.

Harry couldn't reach for his cock if he wanted to, his arms splayed out on either side of the bed, fisting into the bed cloths. Draco thrust into him once, twice, and then a third time, before Harry threw his head back, his tiara being tossed off his head from the force.

"Marry me, princess!"

"Yes, YES!"

Draco thrust into Harry a final time, pushing himself as deep as he could possibly get, his hips pressed almost painfully tight against Harry's as his engorged cock pulsed, cum jetting into Harry's insides as Harry screamed his final release and came.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Blaise and Pansy sat stock still in the living room of the Malfoy-Potter household, all shifting uncomfortably as the video on screen finally ended. Draco and Harry had asked that they house-sat while the two lovers went off on their honeymoon, one year after their anniversary. Draco had given them free reign of the house, and everyone was particularly interested in their entertainment centre.

The girls were insistent on watching a tape called 'Prince Draco and Princess Harry's Wedding', which had been a fortnight ago. At least, they  _thought_  so, until the home-made porn began to play on the 43-inch plasma screen television, Draco's grunts and Harry's moans permeating through the surround-sound system. It was lucky that the newly-wed couple still had a day or two left of their honeymoon, because if the group saw them now…

"Hey guys, we're back. Had to cut the honeymoon short when Harry started throwing up," Draco announced suggestively, as he marched into the room with a glowing Harry by his side. The room went silent as the couple stared at the image on the screen, frozen on a moment where Draco was buried balls deep in Harry's arse, cum streaming out of his tiny, twitching hole.

"Um…"

Harry flushed red and hid his face in Draco's cloak as the blond became more flustered, trying to explain the homemade porn, before he realised that his friends had watched it to the very end. "And WHAT on EARTH possessed you guys to watch it after your found out what it was?!"

"Wait, Harry's throwing up?"

"Yeah, we're pregnant," Draco announced proudly, gazing down at his husband who carried their future children. Completely besotted with the blushing man, he forgot about his previous argument and kissed the ring that shone brightly on Harry's ring finger.

You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby, just say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits: 
> 
> Princess - Short Stack
> 
> Love Story - Taylor Swift


End file.
